Aria Mikaelson: Princess of Darkness
by Southern AnnaBelle
Summary: My name is Aria Scarlet Mikaelson. I was the fourth child born, followed shortly by Niklaus, but only by about 2 to 3 minutes. You see, Nik and I were twins, but we couldn't be anymore different. He's made a lot of mistakes over the years, but I was the only person whom forgave him. I STOPPED forgiving him. I was on the run from him now. Will I ever be free from disappointment?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Vampire

Bella's P.O.V:

They were absolutely clueless. Those abominations had no idea that I wasn't really who I said I was. They were far too trusting in people, it truly was a laughable notion. By now, they should know that just because someone says something, that it doesn't mean it is true. You can truly only trust yourself in this world. The Cullens were young, indeed, but they hung on every word that came out of my mouth. They believed me to be Isabella Marie Swan, originally from Forks, moved to Phoenix after parents Renee Swan and Charles Swan divorced, only to move back after my mother remarried because I was selfless and wanted to give the newlywed couple some time alone. In truth, I have only known Renee for 10 months, I was not from Forks, I was not selfless - I was far from it, and most importantly...I was NOT Isabella Marie Swan.

Here are the facts about me. My name is Aria Scarlet Mikaelson. I had seven siblings total. A brother who died before my parents came to the new world searching for a new place that was free from sickness named Aaron, and then there was Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik, whom died by the hand of a werewolf when I was 22. I was the fourth child born, followed shortly by Niklaus, but only by about 2 to 3 minutes. You see, Nik and I were twins, but we couldn't be anymore different. He's made a lot of mistakes over the years, but I was the only person whom forgave him. I forgave him when he chose the Petrova whore over me, I forgave when he caused the death of Henrik, I forgave him when he killed our mother, I forgave him when he chose the doppelganger over me, hell I even forgave him when he killed the love of my life in front of my very eyes. But you wanna know something. I STOPPED forgiving him when he started to become obsessed with finding the new doppelganger, I STOPPED forgiving him when he tried to have me killed because I wouldn't go along with what he wanted, I STOPPED forgiving him the night he acted just like Mikael did. That was the last straw, that was the last time I saw him. That was over 400 years ago. I've been on the run ever since, hiding from my own twin.

Growing up, it was difficult. Everything about me screamed that I was different. My hair, my eyes, everything. My hair was the color of the blood that has stained my lips, my eyes different colors. One being the color of ice, the other being the color of emeralds. For this, I was looked at with much want - when it came to possible suitors. None of them, though, caught my eye, my interest. Then, one did. His name was Alvis. He was a sweet, lovable man that I grew up with, that I played with. He was the one person whom attempted to be my friend, when others had steered clear of me, due to me looking different. I finally realized my love for him after Henrik's death. He was there for me when my siblings were not, saved me from a fate worse than death, and he made me see that there was something good in humanity after all. That is a story for another time though. I had decided to reveal myself to one of the Cullen's, the only Cullen whom I had called friend, the only one I could call brother.I got out of the heap of junk I called a truck and went and knocked on the front door. The door opened to reveal Esme. Poor, sweet, naive Esme.

"Bella, how nice to see you. Come in. Come in." She waved me in and I stepped inside the house.

"Thank you, Esme." I said giving her a soft smile.

"Dear, I thought you knew that everyone was off hunting. It's just Jasper and I here." She said.

"I know. I'm not here to see Edward or Alice. I'm here to speak to Jasper actually." I said.

Esme's face grew concerned. "Dear, do you think that is the best idea? I mean with what happened at your birthday and all." She said.

My head snapped around and I looked at her, my annoyance and anger on my face.

"I'm not a child. I know what is ok and then what is not." I said.

She nodded and I walked towards the stairs.

"He's in his study." She called out.

"Thank you." I said.

I walked up the stairs and to the room in which I had never entered. I knew that most didn't, as this was Jasper's area and when he was in there it was to get away from everyone, it was for him to have a sense of being alone, having a sense of finally being at peace.

I knocked on the door without hesitation and waited for him to answer.

I heard a shuffle from in the room. I saw a shadow and there was a pregnent pause before it opened revealing Jasper in all his entirety.

"Bella?" He asked with confusion.

I smiled at him and sent him some confidence. I knew he felt it because his eyes widened and he gave me a small grateful smile.

"Hey Jasper. Come for a ride with me." I said, grabbed his hand, and dragged him with me down the stairs. At first, I was dragging his dead weight because he was shocked that I had no fear of him, after he almost "attacked" me, and then he just followed me never letting go of my hand.

We walked to the halfway point of the driveway where I had parked two Ducati's for this very purpose. I heard Jasper whistle in appreciation and I smiled. I got on the bike and smirked at him.

"Think you can keep up, Cowboy?" I revved the engine and took off at full speed. I heard him let out a full belly laugh, rev the engine, and shoot off after me.

At one point he was able to catch up to me and I smiled and looked at him. That's when everything went wrong. Somehow, when I turned I lost control of the bike and flew forward over the handle. Jasper screamed my name and I hit the ground rolling before hitting my head on the pavement. My world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper's P.O.V:

The family had went hunting and it was just Esme and me. It was so peaceful. Esme's emotions were always so calm and relaxed that you couldn't help but smile when you were around her. Suddenly, I heard a Bella's truck coming down the driveway and there was only one emotion coming off her. Determination. My eyebrows knit together and I went and looked out the window. What was she doing here? Did Edward forget to tell her that everyone was going hunting? I saw her park the rusted monster she calls a truck, jump out of the cab, and make her way for the front door. She knocked and waited for Esme to answer. I heard Esme make her way for the door, and greet her. They had a interesting conversation (A/N: Didn't feel like doing a complete blow by blow of the last chapter) and then she made her way upstairs, towards my study, where I was holding myself up in ever since they had went hunting, which was 2 maybe 3 hours ago. She knocked on my door without a second of hesitation. At least she has manners enough to knock, unlike some people I know. I went over to the door and prepared myself for the enticing, sensual smell of her blood. Only a moment later did I open the door.

"Bella?" I asked with confusion.

She smiled at me and I was hit with confidence, trust, and loyalty. My eyes widened as I searched her eyes for any type of fear or hesitation, there was none. I smiled gratefully at her.

"Hey Jasper. Come for a ride with me." She said, grabbing my hand, and dragging me with her down the stairs. After a moment I figured it would be best to just go with her. How the hell was she able to pull my dead weight?

We walked to the halfway point of the driveway where I spotted two Ducati's. They sure were beautiful. I whistled, before realizing, and just stared. I felt elation come from Bella. She jumped on one and looked at me smirking, her eyes and her emotions giving a whole bunch of mischief.

"Think you can keep up, Cowboy?" She revved her engine and took off at full speed. I let out a laugh, the type of laugh that hasn't come out of my mouth since I was still living with Peter and Char. I then jumped on my bike, revving the engine in the same manner she had not only moments before, and chased after her.

After a few minutes I was finally able to catch up to her. She smiled and looked at me. It all happened in slow motion. Her wrist turned the wrong way, causing her to fly over the handlebars and roll across the blacktop of the road.

"Bella!" I yelled, cutting my engine, and rushing to her.

She wasn't wearing riding gear! Why wasn't she wearing riding gear? She was human and she should have known there was a possibility that she could get into an accident.

I rolled her over, my military training taking hold, and checked her for the essentials. She was pretty scraped and banged up. She had a gash on her head. I then noticed she was missing an essential thing...A heartbeat.

Her heart wasn't beating. She wasn't breathing either. I looked at her eyes, them being glazed over and unfocused.

She was dead.

I picked her upper body up, and cradled it to my chest. "No. No, no, no, no! Please, Bella, please wake up! You can't be dead. I need you, Alice needs you, Edward needs you! Please wake up!" I sobbed.

I felt something wet on my cheek. I wiped my hand there, thinking that some blood had gotten on me, looking at my hand I saw it wasn't blood, it was water. I was crying actual tears.

I put that to the back of my mind, grabbed Bella's body, and ran to the house. When I got there I went and put Bella on the couch and Esme came in smiling, but that smile was soon replaced with a look of horror, as she looked from me to Bella and back to me, with pity and disappointment being the predominant emotions. I growled at her.

"I didn't drain her!," I snarled, "there was an accident while we were riding. It all happened so fast...there was nothing I could do." I said sadly.

"You could have taken her to a hospital!" She said.

I shook my head. "No, because she was dead by the time I had reached her." I said.

She nodded. "I'll contact the family and have them come home."

I nodded and stared at her once brown depths so full of life, now absolutely lifeless and unresponsive. I closed her eyes with my hand. She looked so peaceful in death, as if she was sleeping and she would wake up any moment. But she would never wake up.

Ever since I was born, there has been nothing but death. First, my mother died having me, then I join the war efforts, then I am turned by Maria, forced to fight in her wars, finally to escape and find happiness, only to have the death of someone I was hoping to get to know.

Esme walked back in the room saying that they were on their way and that I was not to hurt Edward, even if he attacked me. Always choosing the golden boy.

A couple minutes later, the family was back at the house. Edward rushed to Bella and was dry-sobbing. After about 10 minutes he looked at me, his eyes a pitch black. He tackled me to the ground, growling and snapping at me.

"This is all your fault. You're the reason she's dead. You are nothing, but a scarred monster. You will never be a Cullen." He yelled in my face.

I pushed him off me and got on my feet.

Alice then walked up to me and handed me a envelope. I peered inside and my eyes widened at the contents.

Divorce papers.

"Alice. Please! It was an accident." I pleaded.

She shook her head.

"No, Jasper. Edward's right, about you, about all of it. You caused the death of an innocent girl, your "brothers" mate, my best friend. You're not suppose to do that as a Cullen. You're a poor excuse of a cold one, a poor excuse of a man." She whispered.

"Well, it's a bloody good thing he isn't a Cullen or Cold One then." a voice, so familiar, with a British accent said.

We looked to see Bella standing there, looking livid, and glaring at Alice.

Ah, if only looks could kill. Alice would surely be dead.

Edward smiled, "Love, you're alive! Wait, how is that possible? Your body was cold. You were dead."

She smirked, "Ah. Simple. I was already dead."

His face blanched, "Love, please don't joke like that."

She frowned and shuddered, "One, I'm not your love,I never loved you. I merely acted like I did to get close to Jasper, Rose, and Emmett," She smiled secretly, "Plus that wasn't a joke. Was it Rose?"

Rose smirked and laughed, "Oh, you are such a bitch, Aria."

Edward growled at her, causing Bella and Rose to roll their eyes.

Why would Rose call Bella Aria?

"Oh, but it's so much fun." She mocked.

I was growing more confused as this conversation continued.

"Wait, what do you mean I'm not a Cold One? What the hell is going on?" I fired off the questions.

"Seriously, it took you that long to process that information." 'Aria' smirked.

Emmett chuckled. "Baby girl, quit being so mean. He looks more frustrated than a sex addict thats been in a convent for a year. He looks like he's going to burst a blood vessel."

She sighed and walked right up to me, looking me in the eye, and whispered, "Remember"

Everything came rushing back. My real life and who I really was.

A couple minutes later, I glared at her.

"What in the hell, Aria?" I yelled.

She shrugged. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Yeah, I know. That is such an Edward move, but hey, I've been doing it since before he was born.

"You are such a pain in the ass." I said.

She grinned broadly. "Yet, you love me anyway." She sounded so confident.

I smirked at her. "Says who?"

"Says me." She laughed.

She launched herself at me, hugging me like I would disappear in a moment. I hugged her back. Even though in my memories she didn't exist, my heart still missed her.

I kissed her forehead before pulling away from the hug and then hugging Rose.

"I missed you." She whispered, tears running down her face. I wiped them away with the pad of my thumb.

"I know." I said smiling sadly. Then, I kissed her.

See, this wasn't really Rosalie Hale. This was Rebekah Mikaelson. Tyler Lockwood and her had a witch do a spell to make themselves look Emmett and Rosalie, while those two were off on their own, to be around to protect Aria.

I heard Alice screech. I pulled away from Rebekah and looked at her raising my eyebrow.

"You cheating son of a bitch!" She screamed.

I smirked, grabbing a pen, signed the papers and threw them at her. I then kissed my girl with all I had. She eagerly kissed me back and then we heard a throat clear. We broke apart to look and see a smirking Aria.

"Now, I love you guys but I don't want to see my little sister getting it on with her man friend...thing." She said.

I rolled my eyes and gave Bekah another quick peck on the lips before turning to the others.

"Well, my guess is that you all want explanations?" Rebekah said.

The Cullen's all nodded.

"Perhaps we should all sit and you four tell us going on." Carlisle said demanding.

Rebekah, Tyler, and I looked at each other. "Oh shit." We whispered.

Aria's eyes flashed Amberish yellow for a moment.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry. Who died and made you king, Carlisle?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Seeing as I am the oldest thing in the room, I thought I would help all the confusion." He smiled.

Tyler grabbed Aria and held her as she squirmed to get out of his grip.

She was wanting to go after Carlisle and we weren't going to allow that.

"Bekah, try to calm her down." Tyler yelled.

She nodded and got into her older sisters line of sight, trying to keep her eyes off of Carlisle, who stood there mouth open wide.

I growled at him, "Now you've gone and done it. You just had to go an order her around then assume you're oldest assuming you know best."

Tyler wasn't going to be able to hold her much longer seeing as to what she is.

"Tyler, get her outside. Rebekah, keep her eyes on you. Esme, I need a bottle of water. Other Cullens, stay out of her way and away from her teeth." I said before running upstairs.

I went into mine and Alice's old room, looking for the plastic bag, knowing that I had what could save Aria from herself also saving us. I finally found it and grabbed it racing back down stairs, grabbing the bottle from Esme, and running out the back door.

"Babe, hurry up!" Bekah yelled. dodging another attempt from Aria to bite her.

I poured the ziplock contents into the bottle, capped it, and shook it mixing it up.

This was one of the few things that could cause her harm.

Wolfsbane.

I nodded to Tyler and Bekah and they got Aria on the ground. Tyler had her arms, Bekah her legs, and I straddled her stomach. I uncapped the bottle and prayed that she could forgive me, before pouring the tainted water into her mouth and forcing her to swallow. She screamed in pain and tried to buck me off her but I continued what I was doing.

After a few moments she started growling. Just at the point that the others weren't paying attention, she sank her teeth into my arm.

I bit my lip to keep quiet, as not to alarm the others, and finished off the bottle.

I pulled down my sleeve and saw her coming back.

She looked at me worried. "I didn't bite you, did I?"

I smiled at her.

"No. No, you didn't bite me." I told her.

I lied. She had, meaning that if I didn't get Klaus' blood I was going to die. I refused to let her go near him after what he did to her.

She nodded.

I got off her and pulled her up.

She looked at the Cullens.

"Explanation time. Oh and Carlisle," she smiled sweetly at him, "Don't assume anything. It makes an ass out of you and me. Next time, you could pay with your life." She then walked into the house and we followed her in.

I knew what she said had been a promise not a threat. Aria didn't to threats, that was all Klaus. If she said something about her killing you, she usually ended up doing just that.

When we got in the house, she was sitting on the couch, sipping on some bourbon. Where the hell did she get bourbon in a house of Cold Ones? They couldn't drink.

"Ok. I shall start. My name is Aria Mikaelson and I am a hybrid." She said with a predatory

grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Aria's P.O.V:

My throat was raw from the wolfsbane. What the hell was he doing with wolfsbane lying around the house? Did he really have to do that?

The family walked in, finding me sitting on the couch sipping on some bourbon. As to how I got it, now that is my secret.

"Ok. I shall start. My name is Aria Mikaelson and I am a hybrid." I said with a predatory

grin.

The Cullens all looked at me shocked.

Carlisle looked like, if he could, he'd piss his pants.

"Ah, by the look on your face you know some about my family. What is there to be scared of, Carlisle?" I asked.

He gulped and looked at me.

"If you're last name is Mikaelson that means you are somehow tied to Niklaus." He whispered.

Ah, it all came down to Klaus.

I blanched. "Ugh, of course. My little brother has to be the most known of us all." I said.

"Aria, he's only your little brother by 3 minutes." Bekah said.

I grinned. "Still younger."

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Love, I think we should let Carlisle examine you. You seem to be having delusions." Edward said.

"Oh, how I would love to bite him." I muttered.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Bella, that behavior is unbecoming of a lady. Stop it. Right now."

"Assward, shut up. You're giving my middle finger a serious boner!" I said smirking, and then flipped him off.

Tyler busted out laughing. "Same ol' Aria." He said shaking his head.

I fauxed gasped and crossed my arms over my chest, leaning towards him, smirking. "You say that like it's a bad thing sweetheart.'

He grinned back. "Oh, it is."

I walked up to him and decided to screw with the Cullens.

I placed my hand on his chest, leaning up to whisper in his ear. I made it to where my body pressed against him.

"Don't tease me Baby, please me." I said and rocked my hips into his.

He groaned, grabbed my arms, and crashed his lips to mine.

I kissed him back and rocked my hips against his again and he ran his hands down my back, placing them on my ass, then lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him.

He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly gave him. We continued fighting for dominance for a couple minutes. I moaned and kissed him harder, grabbing the nape of his neck pushing him harder into me. I could feel his erect member grind into my wet center and I was loving it.

I know what you are probably thinking. No, she should be with Edward for her first time...I can't do that. My first time was with Alvis before Edward or his parents or his parents parents parents were born. I was quite experienced in that area and I was seriously sex starved. What was happening with me and Tyler was pure, raw, animalistic need. We were both part werewolf and our wolves need sex more than a human does. Then we are both part vampire and they are sexual creatures. I haven't gotten laid in over 3 years and I was a horney bitch. Caroline knew that me and Tyler had casual sex and she was cool with it because her and I have had a few romps in the sack as well.

I heard a throat clear and a growl and pulled away growling myself. Tyler set me down and I spun to see who interrupted me. I saw it was Edward growling and 'Jasper' was the one who cleared his throat. I growled at Edward and I knew my vampire face was showing and he jumped back. 'Jasper' raised his eyebrow at me and then gasped when I faced him again.

"Aria, you're eyes. They're silver." Jasper said shocked.

I growled.

"Who says I'm Aria." I smirked.

"Crap. Well folks this should get interesting. When I say interesting I mean that shit will be hitting the fan quite soon." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Aella's P.O.V:

FINALLY, I was let out of that damn cage that she left me in.

I growled at the people who had cockblocked me.

"Why did you do that?" I snarled.

"Aria, that can wait till you are alone, not in a room full of people, one of which is your little sister and her boyfriend." Rebekah said.

I crouched slightly, ready to pounce.

I felt arms go around my waist and pull me to them, where my back was flush against them.

I felt someone kissing on my neck and nipping at it.

"Baby, don't hurt your sister. They are just wanting us to continue in private, not in front of them and your ex and his family. Sh. Calm down." Tyler whispered in my ear.

A shudder went down my spine and I nodded.

We all went and sat on the couch. Tyler sat down and I sat on his lap, him resting his hands on my hips, Corvus, or as you know him Jasper, sat down and Rebekah sat on his lap, Esme on Carlisles, and then Edward and Alice sat next to each other.

I grinned looking at Edward and Alice. They didn't realize it, I don't think anyone did, but Alice and Edward were sitting to where they were legs were touching and every time he leaned a certain way Alice would unconsciously did the same.

There was a simple conclusion.

Alice and Edward were mates.

I smirked and winked at Alice and she glared back yet I could see the confusion play out in her eyes. I mouthed, 'Later' and she nodded

"Hello Corvus," I cocked my head to the right, "or do you prefer Jasper now a days?"

I laughed while grinning from ear to ear.

He rolled his eyes, "Hello Aella. What are you doing out?"

I smiled and shrugged.

"You distracted her, I got out. I thank you." I grinned.

Corvus took off the Cullen crest and turn into the real him. He had the same hair as before, only it was slightly darker, being a golden color instead of a honey, his eyes went from that awful gold to a brilliantly beautiful steel blue. He was 6'4" instead of Jasper's 5'11". He was quite handsome. He took a chain out of his shirt showing his Lapiz Lupiz ring, slipped it off the chain and quickly put it on so he wouldn't fry.

I smelled the air and smelled blood coming from someone. I looked at Corvus' shirt and saw there was blood on it.

I raced up to him, grabbing his arm, and pulled his shirt sleeve up. There on his forearm was a bite...a bite from me...a bite from a werewolf


End file.
